


Quartett Fur Floten E-Dur

by yellowdaes



Series: sir park and byun [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ballroom Dancing, Flirting, M/M, baekhyun being cute tbh idk, i just like flute music and this reminded me of them and idk idk, i thought this way cute but it's word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdaes/pseuds/yellowdaes
Summary: It's a Ball of fun and flirting.





	Quartett Fur Floten E-Dur

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to this piece here (https://youtu.be/qN5Z8oGHIvY)

Baekhyun doesn’t prefer balls but he does enjoy to see the different collection of clothes that are presented to him. Different beiges, blues, and browns all a different shade. The music twinkles in the background like stars in the current night sky. Many men and women twirling to flute trills and jumping up to the violins riffs. It’s all a calm sight.

              The music drowning out all worries for the night and Baekhyun is sure it’s not the alcohol that’s letting him relax. Baekhyun sits down and watches how the dresses flare out to every spin and close to every stop.  _Wow_ , he thinks.

              Baekhyun was about to leave when a tall figure stands in front of him.

              “Where are you going?” he asks.

              “I’m taking my leave and going home, thank you,” Baekhyun replies. The one thing he tried avoiding all night.

              “I did not even have a chance to dance with you yet.”

              “Excuse me, Sir Park, I should leave now.” Baekhyun tries to make his escape at the one chance he had, only to be stopped by Sir Park grabbing his wrist.

              “Just one dance?”

              “Only one.”

              Park Chanyeol, the heir to the kingdom, a handsome young fellow that Baekhyun had once fallen in love with, and host of the ball was dancing with him one last time.

              Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand with the softest of touches and waited for the music to start.

              The music started with such force and Chanyeol spun Baekhyun around so quickly he almost fell over. The sixteenth notes going so fast, almost the same pace as Baekhyun’s heart when Chanyeol took his hand.

              “What have you been doing this whole time Baekhyun? Besides drinking to your heart's content.” Chanyeol whispered to him and the latter.

              “Admiring your fashion choices for this ball. Next time you should try different colors besides blue and brown, it is quite bland. A purple perhaps?” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol.

              “I was thinking of yellow the next time around.” That was Baekhyun’s favorite color.

              “Lovely choice… You should have done it this time and not another time I may not even come next time.”

              A quiet gasp comes from Chanyeol, “You like my balls though.”

              Baekhyun laughs, “What are you trying to tell me?”

              Chanyeol flicks Baekhyun’s head, “Do not be inappropriate at this time.”

              Baekhyun laughs more, it charms Chanyeol’s ears. Almost like the high notes of the quartet in the background.

              “I must leave now, Sir Park.” Baekhyun tries to leave Chanyeol’s hands but Chanyeol’s grip becomes stronger.

              “Sir Byun, it would not be wise for you to do that now.”

              “Goodbye.” And Baekhyun runs off to hide. Just to be a tease.

              Chanyeol gives a hearty laugh and runs after Baekhyun.

              Baekhyun knew the layout of the palace like the back of his hand. Up the stairs he went, down the stairs he went, behind pillars, weaving through the doors to the outside and jumping over chairs. While weaving in and out of the outside doors he left a trail of flame lilies, plucking them out just to let Chanyeol have a guess as to where he’s going. Hiding in a couple rooms until he hears Chanyeol’s running from the beginning of the hall. Baekhyun enjoyed this part of Chanyeol, no matter how many times he ran off Chanyeol always found him.

              “Sir Byun? I know you’re here.” Chanyeol walks down the hall, peeking in and out of rooms possibly seeing a few things he wishes he didn’t see but that’s the charm of Chanyeol.

              Baekhyun giggles behind a curtain, giving off his spot.

              Chanyeol crept around and whipped the curtain open. He picks Baekhyun up with a powerful grip and lifts him up, just like what Baekhyun saw in the ballroom. Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol and smiles and Chanyeol smiles back.

              “Come, love, we should go back to the ballroom before people wonder where we ran off to.” Chanyeol puts Baekhyun down and twirls Baekhyun around.

              “Should I?” Baekhyun bows to Chanyeol and smirks. How cheeky.

              Chanyeol and Baekhyun run back down to the ballroom and dance once more.

              Baekhyun becomes lost in the music. Lost in Chanyeol’s arms. Warm. Flowing with music. Dipping with the beats. It’s almost over.

              Almost as if they’re melting together they glide together across the dance floor, fitting like a key and a lock.

              Baekhyun hears the last chords of the quartet playing,  _oh no_.

              Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol and Chanyeol looks down.

               _Something to remember! Quickly!_ Baekhyun thinks. He looks around to see if anyone is looking

              He jumps up and kisses Chanyeol straight on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to write pieces that are inspired by music and I really love this piece even if it is complicated! You guys should check it out! Feedback is really appreciated too, I always like comments and I always reply <333 Please give kudos, I know it's short but I do like to see that others enjoyed it. This was actually a lot of fun to write even if I listened to this like a million times while writing this just so I could catch up to each part rather than pausing... lol...


End file.
